Family
by Skiltch
Summary: Sequel to Lord Wagner's Legacy (summary of that one inside). Kurt, hiding in Germany, finds a runaway boy.


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evo.

AN: Sequel to Lord Wagner's Legacy. Didn't read it? Basically, after a horrible encounter with his relatives caused by a complete lack of caring for Kurt's grandfather, Evan and all of Kurt's relatives died. Kurt fled the X-Men and is hiding out in Germany.

Johann Der Seffards snuck out of his house at midnight. He checked his backpack. "Food… water… comics… clothes… compass and map… and teddy." The ten year old boy nodded. "I can go."

He strode down the road at a fast pace. "Stupid parents. 'No computer, no PS2, and no friends over for a week.' Hmph. This'll show em.

"I can see it now. My big dumb sister will yell, 'Hey, dope, get up! Another day for you to endure your crappy school! I'm so glad I have this nice private school that Mom and Dad send me to!' And I won't answer. And Mom will call, 'Get down here! If your homework isn't finished, another week of being grounded. Well, let's see it!' And I won't answer. And then Dad will pound on my door. 'Your mother asked for you, young man. Get down here!' But I won't be there. I'll be halfway to Munich by then.

"I wonder what'll happen. I bet I'll find some rich old family who'll take me in, and I'll grow up rich and show my parents. Maybe I'll own them and take away their electronics for a week. No, a month!"

Still chattering animatedly to himself, Johann reached the forest's edge. According to his map, he would need to travel straight for a day or two before hitting Munich and a life with parents who actually love him. Whistling, he left the streetlights and roads, turned on a flashlight, and walked into the woods. 

It was about ten minutes later when Johann heard a rustling in the trees above him. "Hello?"

"Hello!" The mysterious voice was cheerful and warm.

Johann smiled. "Who is this?"

"I am Kurt."

"Kurt who?"

"Kurt… with fruit, that's who!" Apples suddenly began to drop into Johann's hands. 

Johann thought for a long moment, then cautiously bit into one apple. It was juicy, crunchy, and sweet. "Mmm… thanks! All right, now really, who are you?"

"I am Kurt, Kurt of the trees!"

"Huh?"

"I am Kurt of the trees. If you want to know more, you'll have to climb one of these trees."

Johann frowned. "But I can't climb trees!"

"Sure you can. Just put your arms around a tree, concentrate, and jump!"

"Okay…" Johann went to a tree, hugged it, concentrated, jumped, and--

BAMF

BAMF

Johann blinked. He was high up in a big oak tree. "Wow! Cool! Where are you, Kurt?"

"I can't tell you. You might see me."

"So?"

"You'd scream."

"No I wouldn't."

"Everyone screams."

"I'm brave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A blue, demonic-looking creature dropped from a high branch above Johann. It was furry, Johann thought, and it had a tail.

The thing put a hand to its ear. "Wow! You didn't scream! You must be the bravest boy in the world! What's your name?"

Johann giggled. "Johann. Johann Der Seffard. You're nice."

Kurt shrugged. "And why are you out here so late at night, Johann?"  
"Running away."

"Running away? But why?"

"Parents don't love me. I want new ones."

Kurt thought. "What do you mean your parents don't love you?"

"They won't let me do anything fun."

Kurt eyed Johann. "Your face is scarred. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ran into a wall a couple years ago."

"Must have been in bed for a few days."

"Yep."

"What'd you eat?"

"Soup, cookies, chili dogs…"

"Wow! Who made you all that?"

"Mom. She knew I was really hurt, so… oh." Johann shrugged. "But that was then. Now she hates me. She took away all my fun things just because I failed some pre-pre algebra test."

Kurt flipped over Johann and landed on the boy's other side. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Huh? Oh, an astronaut. I want to zoom around in outer space."  
"But don't astronauts need math?"  
"I dunno." Johann creased his brow in thought. "Maybe. Probably. But I'll know how to do math by then."

"But the sooner you learn math, the sooner you can be an astronaut! I mean, if you learned all of math tomorrow, you could be on the moon in a couple of years!"

"Wow, really?"  
"Yeah! So, see why your Mom wants you to learn math?"

"I guess. But she took away my electronics for a week. That's totally unfair!"

"Well, think about it! If she hadn't punished you that much, you wouldn't have come out here and learned how important math is. Plus, you wouldn't have seen my darling face." Kurt frowned in mock-sadness.

Johann laughed. "Oh… you really think she did that to help me learn?"

Kurt put his arm around Johann. "Johann, if there's one thing I've learned about parents… it's that while sometimes they're kind of clueless, they usually try to be good to their kids."

"Their daughters, at least." Johann lost his cheer. "My parents always favor Christine. They're even sending her to some fancy private school. I have to go to stupid old Berlin Elementary."

Kurt thought. "Want to hear a secret about private schools?"

"Yeah!"

"Promise never to tell anyone?"

"Yeah!"

"Even your parents and sister?"

"Yeah!"

"Private schools… are actually much harder than regular schools. They have more work and more homework, and meaner teachers. And no recess. Your sister isn't getting an easy ride… she's going to have a much less joyful school career than you, in fact. I'm guessing she complained a lot before getting in?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought so. Your parents sent her there to stop her from whining, and now she gets more homework and school work than you. How does that mean they love you less?"

Johann was silent for a moment.

"And don't your parents comfort you when you're sad? Or even bake you cookies for no reason? Or goof around with you?"

More silence.

"See? Your parents really do care about you. Love you."

Kurt grabbed Johann's shoulders. "I'll get you to the edge of this forest. You go home and give your parents a hug. And remember…" Kurt smiled, "If you need advice, come see Kurt."  
"Hey, I almost forgot. What's your last name?"

Kurt, for the first time since Johann had met him, seemed sad. "I… I have no last name." He blinked away a tear. "Come on, let's go."

BAMF

Mrs. Der Seffards dashed around her house, worried sick. "Oh, where could he be? What if he's in some alley? Or mugged?"

"Now calm down," Mr. Der Seffards said. "He can't have gone far. We'll just find him and--"

"I'm home!" Johann walked through the door.

His mother was instantly at his side. "I'm so glad you're here! I was so worried--" 

'Just where have you been, young man?" demanded his father.

"Running away. But Kurt convinced me that you guys love me."

His parents looked at each other. "Curt?"

"Yeah. Well, I'd better get to bed. If I wake up early enough, I can study some math before school. Good night!" Johann scampered off.

Mr. Der Seffard shrugged. "Maybe we should let him out at night more often."

Hidden in shadows and darkness, Kurt watched the Der Seffards through a window.

"Yes, Johann," Kurt whispered, "Your family loves you. And you love them back. Don't grow away from your family. Always love them. Or suffer the consequences.

"As I did."

Kurt turned to go. There might be other children to rescue tonight.


End file.
